Warriors: Fallen Warriors Book 1: Earthquake
by dalmationblack
Summary: After the barren stars, clan will turn apon clan, warriors will fall, ank darkness shall wash over the clans like a black wave. It has been 6 moons science the final battle, and it is time for a new generation of Warriors discover their true destiny, and save the clans. Rated T because I am paranoid. I guess adventure/spiritual...
1. AN and Alliegances (sorry for fails)

**A/N: I do not own the rights to Warriors, that belongs to Erin Hunter. If you couldn't tell, this is a 'fifth series' to Warriors, because we all want that. I hope you enjoy all of the twists and turns. I hope this can be more like a real Warriors series and less like a fanfiction. Put suggestions in the reviews, and I MIGHT do OCs. This chapter will just be this message, but next chapter I will do the prologue. The chapters will be the length of actual warriors chapters, and I will try to make the formatting similar, too.**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**

**Bramblestar****-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Squirrelflight****-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Jayfeather****-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Graystripe****-long-haired gray tom**

**Dustpelt****-dark brown tabby tom**

**Sandstorm****-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Brackenfur****-golden brown tabby tom**

**Cloudtail****-long-haired white tom with blue eyes**

**Brightheart****-white she-cat with ginger patches**

**Millie****-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Thornclaw****-golden brown tabby tom**

**Leafpool****-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat**

**Spiderleg****-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes**

**Birchfall****-light brown tabby tom**

**Whitewing****-white she-cat with green eyes**

**Berrynose****-cream-colored tom**

**Hazeltail****-small gray-and-white she-cat**

**Mousewhisker****-gray-and-white tom**

**Lionblaze****-golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Foxleap****-reddish tabby tom**

**Apprentice, Cherrypaw**

**Icecloud****-white she-cat**

**Toadstep****-black-and-white tom**

**Rosepetal****-dark cream she-cat Apprentice, Molepaw**

**Briarlight****-dark brown she-cat**

**Blossomfall****-tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

**Bumblestripe****-very pale gray tom with black stripes**

**Dovewing****-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Ivypool****-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Poppyfrost****-tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Molepaw****-large brown and cream tom with amber eyes**

**Cherrypaw****-small, fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Queens:**

**Sorreltail****-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to ****Lilykit****, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and ****Seedkit****, a very pale ginger she-kit)**

**Cinderheart****-gray tabby she-cat (expecting Lionblaze's kits)**

**Daisy****-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace**

**Elders:**

**Purdy****-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**

**Blackstar****-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw**

**Deputy:**

**Rowanclaw****-ginger tom**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Littlecloud****-very small tabby tom**

**Warriors:**

**Oakfur****-small brown tom**

**Smokefoot****-black tom**

**Toadfoot****-dark brown tom**

**Applefur****-mottled brown she-cat**

**Crowfrost****-black-and-white tom**

**Ratscar****-brown tom with long scar across his back**

**Snowbird****-pure white she-cat**

**Tawnypelt****-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Olivenose****-tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Owlclaw****-light brown tabby tom**

**Shrewfoot****-gray she-cat with black feet**

**Scorchfur****-dark gray tom**

**Redwillow****-mottled brown-and-ginger tom**

**Tigerheart****-dark brown tabby tom**

**Dawnpelt****-cream-furred she-cat**

**Pinenose****-black she-cat**

**Ferretclaw****-cream-and-gray tom**

**Starlingwing****-ginger tom**

**Queens:**

**Kinkfur****-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles**

**Ivytail****-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart****-dark gray tom**

**Tallpoppy****-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**

**Snaketail****-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail**

**Whitewater****-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye**

**WindClan**

**Leader:**

**Onestar****-brown tabby tom**

**Deputy:**

**Ashfoot****-gray she-cat**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Kestrelflight****-mottled gray tom**

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather****-dark gray tom**

**Owlwhisker****-light brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)**

**Whitetail****-small white she-cat**

**Nightcloud****-black she-cat**

**Gorsetail****-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes**

**Weaselfur****-ginger tom with white paws**

**Harespring****-brown-and-white tom**

**Leaftail****-dark tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Antpelt****-brown tom with one black ear**

**Emberfoot****-gray tom with two dark paws**

**Heathertail****-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)**

**Breezepelt****-black tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)**

**Sedgewhisker****-light brown tabby she-cat**

**Swallowtail****-dark gray she-cat**

**Sunstrike****-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead**

**Apprentices:**

**Whiskerpaw****-light brown tom**

**Furzepaw****-gray-and-white she-cat**

**Boulderpaw****-large pale gray tom**

**Elders:**

**Webfoot****-dark gray tabby tom**

**Tornear****-tabby tom**

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**

**Mistystar****-gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Reedwhisker****-black tom**

**Apprentice, Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Mothwing****-dappled golden she-cat**

**Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)**

**Warriors:**

**Graymist****-pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Apprentice, Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)**

**Mintfur****-light gray tabby tom**

**Icewing****-white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Minnowtail****-dark gray she-cat**

**Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and-white she-cat)**

**Pebblefoot****-mottled gray tom**

**Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)**

**Mallownose****-light brown tabby tom**

**Robinwing****-tortoiseshell-and-white tom**

**Beetlewhisker****-brown-and-white tabby tom**

**Petalfur****-gray-and-white she-cat**

**Grasspelt****-light brown tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Hollowpaw****-dark brown tabby tom**

**Willowshine****-gray tabby she-cat**

**Troutpaw****-pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Mossypaw****-brown-and-white she-cat**

**Rushpaw****-light brown tabby tom**

**Queens:**

**Duskfur****-brown tabby she-cat**

**Mosspelt****-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose****-mottled gray she-cat**

**Pouncetail****-ginger-and-white tom**

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**Smoky****-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace**

**Floss****-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace**

**Other Animals**

**Midnight****-a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

An orange-pelted tom was sitting by a lake, eating a shrew. His head was bent down, and he looked distraught. Suddenly his ears pricked and he raised his head when he heard a cat approaching from behind. He turned around, and dipped his head when he saw who it was.

"Bluestar," the tom meowed, curtly.

"Firestar, why are you so far from the rest of StarClan?" Bluestar asked.

"I keep feeling like I may have made a bad mistake," Firestar mewed, "Maybe Spottedleaf died because of something I had done."

"Well stop!" a dark gray she cat snapped, approaching, "That is not going to help the clan."

"I know that, Yellowfang, but I can't stop worrying," Firestar replied, his voice barely level. "I am just worried. Where do you go, after StarClan?"

"No one knows," mewed a voice in the shadows.

"That's what worries me, Half Moon," Firestar said, a tinge of guilt to his voice. "I wish I knew, one way or the other."

"I know how you feel, looking for a loved one, wondering where they could have gone," Half Moon added, with resentment clear in her mew.

"Half Moon, there was nothing you could do about Jayfeather," Firestar told her. "But Spottedleaf died in a battle I was in. I could have saved her. I **should **saved her."

"You know, whatever you say, he is still Jay's Wing to me."

"Would you two stop squabbling like kits and look at the lake," Yellowfang mewed, amusement in her voice. "Something's happening."

Firestar directed his gaze to the lake. Before him unfolded a terrible scene.

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze yowled, standing next to a young brown tom, with a scar running down his face. "Come! Treepaw is dying!"

"Who did this to him?" Jayfeather growled.

"Ashfoot!" Lionblaze hissed.

"Assfoot? He's a deputy! Squirrelflight would never do something like that to a WindClan cat!"

Treepaw's breath was coming in gasps.

"I need cobwebs!" Jayfeather yowled at Lionblaze. After Lionblaze retrieved the cobwebs, Jayfeather pressed them on the wound.

"There's nothing more I can do," Jayfeather mewed softly. "He's in the paws of StarClan now."

"The image distorted. Now they saw a pine forest. Cats leaped onto each other, clawing and biting.

"Rowanclaw!" a cream-furred she-cat yowled to a ginger tom, who was lying on the ground with a gash on his side.

"Stop, Dawnpelt, you should join your clanmates. I am already on my way to StarClan."

"No!" Dawnpelt yowled, dragging him to camp. "I lost Flametail, I am not going to lose you too!"

She had to stop her efforts to get him to camp when a dark gray she-cat tackled her. "Minnowtail!" she hissed.

The image distorted once again, but this time it just showed one cat. A brown tabby tom was lying on a moor, dead.

"No!" Firestar yowled back in StarClan.

Bluestar spoke up. "That was a prophecy. After the barren stars, clan will turn on clan, warriors will fall, and darkness shall crash upon the clans like a dark wave."


End file.
